Of Books and Buchou
by celengdebu
Summary: Ryouma, siang yang sial, hukuman kecil sepulang sekolah, dan mada-mada da ne. Ficlet untuk ulang tahun Tezuka Kunimitsu 10/7. Tezuka x Ryouma. 700 . Don't like don't read :)


Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi

Own nothing but plot and poster. Happy Birthday Tezuka!

* * *

Harusnya dia membuang saja roti cokelat kadaluarsa di sudut lemari es dan tidak membawa-bawanya ke sekolah tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam tas (lagipula siapa yang mau menyimpan dan menenteng roti basi keluar rumah?) –hanya karena terpergok Karupin sedang memeriksa barcode di plastik pembungkus serta tampak tertarik, sehingga mau tak mau Ryouma buru-buru menjauhkan roti tersebut dari sang kucing kesayangan. Harusnya roti itu dilesakkan ke tempat sampah terdekat begitu kakinya menjejak jalan, jika Momoshiro tak keburu datang dan langsung mengayuh sepedanya penuh semangat. Harusnya roti itu langsung dilempar entah kemana kalau Ryouma tidak sedang sadar diri tentang peraturan membuang sampah sembarangan. Harusnya juga dia tak melamun terlalu lama di depan pintu kelas sampai akhirnya Horio yang sedang berlari-lari di koridor mengintip dari balik bahu kecilnya dan sontak menunjuk setengah berteriak.

**"PAN DA!"**

"_Panda janai_."

**"PAN DA YO! PAN!"** Horio masih menunjuk plastik di tangan Ryouma, pun tanpa basa-basi apalagi permisi, dia menyambarnya disertai tatapan mata Ryouma yang terkejut dan seolah hendak berkata, "Jangan dima—"

"**UMAI!"**

Telat.

Dan Horio pun dipapah ke ruang kesehatan jam pelajaran kedua akibat keracunan makanan.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang dikeluhkan anak laki-laki itu ketika mengadukan perihal sakit perutnya ke guru Bahasa Inggris. Ryouma, berada di baris urutan piket yang sama sepulang sekolah, hanya bisa berkedip pasrah pada tongkat pel dan kemoceng yang mematung di gantungan inventaris kelas. Entah siapa saksi mata yang menyatakan bahwa Ryouma-lah yang memberikan makanan sisa pada Horio pagi tadi, dan berakhir dengan Ryouma dihukum piket seorang diri meski tanpa diawasi.

Menyapu kelas, menghapus papan tulis; dengan bantuan sebuah kursi kecil karena tingginya sungguh sangat tidak mendukung, merapikan bangku dan meja, juga mengembalikan buku ke kantor guru yang beratnya tidak main-main. Sejak kapan sih gurunya hobi membawa banyak referensi yang teramat tebal sampai nyaris mirip kamus begini? Serius sekali.

Dari kelas ke kantor guru, dan dari kantor guru ke perpustakaan. Dua orang guru yang asyik menyesap teh mendapatinya menumpuk buku di atas meja dan dengan senyum manis meminta anak laki-laki itu mengembalikan sejumlah buku ke lantai tiga.

Ryouma merutuk, dia bukan tukang antar yang bisa disuruh seenaknya. Lebih sial lagi karena jalan menuju perpustakaan bentuknya berkelok, perlu meniti banyak anak tangga, dan dia haus. Ingin berhenti barang beberapa menit ke keran di tepi koridor tapi bawaannya tampak sangat penting, bisa gawat kalau terpercik air. Sekali lagi, sejak kapan guru-guru ini hobi membawa buku tebal? Beratnya minta ampun. Atau fungsi susu pemberian Inui hanyalah sebagai penambah tinggi tanpa memperkuat tenaga? Yang manapun masa bodoh.

Menatap langit-langit lantai dua, Ryouma menengadah sekilas sembari menghela napas. Dua belokan lagi. Setelah ini dia langsung kabur saja.

"Echizen?"

Berjengit, Ryouma buru-buru menurunkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga teratas. Pemuda jangkung dengan buku dan kotak kacamata tergenggam di satu tangan, terlihat sedang menuruni sisa tangga menuju ke arah Ryouma. Anak laki-laki itu bergeming, matanya memperhatikan bagaimana cara Tezuka mengatur langkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou ka~_" desis Ryouma setengah melengos, "_Buchou _belum pulang?"

"Kalau sudah, aku tak akan berada di sini."

"Maksudku..."

"Meminjam buku," Tezuka mengedikkan dagu merujuk pada benda di tangannya, "Kebetulan ada senggang."

Ryouma mengangguk pelan, kalimat pendek yang padat dan jelas. Saatnya kembali ke tujuan karena buku-buku itu terasa makin berat jika tak segera dikembalikan. Maka sambil bergumam permisi, dilewatinya Tezuka untuk meniti sisi tangga sebelah kanan.

Tak sampai dua langkah, telinganya menangkap ketukan lain dari belakang. Sebentuk lengan dan punggung menyusul mendahului hingga Ryouma terpaksa berhenti. Alisnya terangkat mendapati Tezuka berdiri menjajari tanpa ekspresi.

"_Buchou_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku yang masih ditenteng Ryouma. Matanya dialihkan tanpa menggubris tatapan bingung dari anak laki-laki tersebut.

"_Buchou_?"

"Perpustakaannya tutup lima belas menit lagi," tukas Tezuka datar. Buku pinjaman dan kotak kacamatanya sudah tergamit nyaman di lipatan tangan, "Perhatikan kakimu, Echizen. Lantainya baru dibersihkan."

Ryouma mengerjap lagi, dari tumpukan yang tinggal setengah dan pada Tezuka yang sedang mengeja judul di punggung buku di genggamannya tanpa suara, tampak serius dan tak ingin dibantah. Keningnya berkerut ketika Ryouma hendak membuka mulut.

"Empat belas menit," Tezuka menegur, "Sepuluh putaran sebelum pulang."

Bola mata Ryouma membesar, "Kita kan tidak sedang latihan, _buchou_!"

"Membuang waktu juga termasuk hal yang tidak perlu, sekarang jalan."

"Cih."

"Dua puluh."

"_Buchou_!"


End file.
